


When the Lights Went Out

by lavenderspark



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Missing scene in s1e12, after the lights go out in the precinctDani finds Malcolm in the conference room
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	When the Lights Went Out

Dani raced to the conference room, trying to reach him before he disappeared inside. He slammed the door just before she arrived. Grabbing the knob, she tried to open the door, turning and jostling it to no affect. Malcolm had locked it behind him. 

"Open the door," she yelled through the door, pounding on it with her fist as she continued to jostle the knob.

She could hear him moving around, but he wasn't answering. "Bright," she called, "Open the door!"

The lights flared, and her panic increased, she hit the door harder, desperate to reach him. A light bulb exploded overhead, sending sparks raining down just before the precinct went dark. 

"Bright! Bright answer me!" She screamed at the door, pounding with both fists now. "I'm coming in, Bright," she yelled when she still received no response.

Taking a deep breath, and a few steps back, Dani lifted her leg, kicking with all her strength at the door. The knob bent, splitting the wood, but held fast. "Shit," she said under her breath, preparing to kick again.

This time, the knob broke free, splinters flying, the door swinging inward. With a sigh of relief, she rushed into the room, looking for Malcolm in the dim light of the emergency lighting. He wasn't at the table where the machine was, rods sitting on the metal table. She glanced down at the floor, finally spotting him squatting near the trash can. 

"Bright!" She shouted, striding to him, bending down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"This is our guy," he said quietly looking at something in his hand.

"What?" 

"I remembered seeing Curtis taking some pills and throwing the bottle in here," he said, nodding toward the trash can. "I think his doctor is the de-programmer."

"What?" She asked, closing her eyes briefly before looking at him again.

Malcolm flashed a quick smile, handing her the bottle, "Read the name of the doctor," he said.

Dani took the bottle, tipping it into the light coming in through the window, trying to make out the text on the label. "That's the doctor IA uses to decide if we're stable enough to come back to work after any kind of incident," she said, confusion turning to surprise.

"Exactly," he said, nodding at her.

"But Bright, after this, he's going to be _here_. Everyone saw you come in here, you knocked the power out to the whole building."

"You kicked down a door," he said, eyebrow raised.

"To get to _you_."

"Alright," he said, raising his hands in surrender as he stood.

"Where are you going?" She asked, standing to follow him.

"To talk to Gil. If Simon Coppenrath is coming here, we need to get our story straight."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll try to discredit me, do anything he can to get me thrown off this case. He knows Curtis killed Tristan* and he's going to do everything he can to cover his tracks."

"So you want us to lie to him?"

"No. I would never ask you to do that. We play to his need. Set up a trap. He's more likely to give us what we need if he thinks he's won."

"How?"

"By telling the truth. And maybe some extra things just for fun, if I'm going to admit to being unstable, might as well have fun with it," he said with a smile.

She stared at him for a moment, thinking it over. Finally, she nodded, "Okay, let's go talk to Gil."

"Great!"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to remember his name, I couldn't find it online. If it's wrong, let me know and I'll fix it!


End file.
